Rabbit
Rabbit (sometimes called a bunny) is a small rodent-like animal. It appeared in two System compatible variations – the older in certain Belville sets, and a new mould created in 2012 for the Friends theme. The creature’s digital image can be seen in Harry Potter online games. There is also a DUPLO compatible variation used in DUPLO and Disney Princess themes. Description The Belville rabbit figure was introduced in 1999. The creature is in alert sitting position, with elevated head and long ears slightly bent, its unusually long, curved front paws slightly apart from the body, which allows the creature to hold an object, preferably a carrot. It appeared in white and grey, usually with printed eyes. In most sets the rabbit is an enchanted pet of a princess or a fairy’s companion. The first DUPLO rabbit appeared for the first time in 2010. The mould, which has no movable parts, depicts the rabbit in sitting position with all four paws on the ground. It has long hind paws and small round tail. Its back is bent and its long ears are inclined to the back slightly over the big head. The creature is looking staight ahead with a pair of black eyes. Its nose is also printed but in light pink. So far, the rabbit is available in three colours: white, reddish brown and red. The Friends rabbit is a much smaller, single-stud mould. The creature is also sitting with curved back, small tail and ears inclined to the back. Front paws are short and symmetrically raised, posed as though begging. It has printed eyes, nose and smiling expression. The white rabbit appeared for the first time in 2012 and a grey variation was introduced in 2013. Appearances Belville * 5803 Iris * 5808 The Enchanted Palace * 5807 The Royal Stable * 5824 The Good Fairy's House * 5961 Snow Queen * 7577 Winter Wonder Palace * 7580 The Skating Princess * 7600 Belville Advent Calendar * 10173 Holiday Train DUPLO ;Reddish Brown * 4623 Pink Brick Box * 5685 Vet * 10571 All-in-One-Pink-Box-of-Fun ; Red * 10567 Toddler Build and Boat Fun ;White * 4623 Pink Brick Box * 5656 Pet Shop * 6152 Snow White's Cottage * 10522 Farm Animals * 10542 Sleeping Beauty's Fairy Tale * 30063 Vet * 30066 Circus Friends ;White * 3935 Stephanie’s Pet Patrol - Stephanie's pet called Daisy * 3938 Andrea's Bunny House - Andrea's pet called Jazz * 40080 Pencil Holder * 41001 Mia's Magic Show - Daisy * 41039 Sunshine Ranch ;Grey * 41022 Bunny's Hutch * 41039 Sunshine Ranch Digital * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Gallery LEGO_Rabbit.jpg|Belville rabbit 5803.jpg|Rabbit holding a carrot 7580_rabbit.jpg|Belville rabbit dressed in a textile skirt Harry Potter rabbit.jpg|LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Ron hugs a rabbit.jpg|Ron hugging a rabbit DUPLO_rabbit.jpg|White DUPLO rabbit 3938 alt4.jpg|Friends rabbit in its home - side view 41039_bunnies.jpg|Friends bunnies at Sunshine Ranch Killer Rabbit.png|Killer Rabbit in Nexo Knights: The Animated Series See also * Bunny Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Friends animals